


Reassurances

by Darkspirit



Series: Long-lost lovers [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspirit/pseuds/Darkspirit
Summary: A little piece related to my 2 future Lapidot fanfics.Peridot and Lapis have their last date before the departure.





	Reassurances

-So, what do you think will be on that planet? Earth? -Peridot’s head was in Lapis’ lap, the blue gem not minding at all while caressing her lover’s hands to tranquilize her.

-Who knows? The only thing I heard is that the planet has everything for Pink Diamond to start her first colony.

-Aren’t you scared, though? -Peridot’s body stiffened and Lapis looked at her eyes, worried. -What if there are dangerous species lurking? Or if the gravitational force of the Earth is unstable?

-Dotty, I told you before. Everything will be fine. It’s just another planet chosen to be a new colony for the Diamonds. Once it’s finished, I’ll come back.

-Okay…

Lapis felt there was something else that needed to be addressed to really calm down her green gem.

-You have serious separation anxiety issues, you know that, right? -she teased her with a big grin on her face.

-Laaaapiiiissss!! -Peridot whined while stretching her without-limb-enhancers arms. -Ugh! You annoying clod!

-But I am YOUR annoying clod. And you’re my… -Lapis trailed off purposely to convince the other to finish the sentence.

-Oh no, no way. Not even if the Diamonds are here, I’ll say it.

-You’re my…

Peridot finally gave in.

-Fine! I’m your overanalyzing, awkward Peridory -she said a bit embarrassed, trying in vain to hide her blush.

-Of course, you are -Lapis leaned down and kissed her girlfriend’s gem. Her blue eyes were full of mirth and love-. Tranquil now?

-Yeah, a bit I guess -the technician smiled at her lover gratefully.

-That’s good. You know, maybe you should go back to work right now, I don’t know how you have so many breaks but if that overbearing jerk of your boss or Emerald sees you in this place, I don’t think I can stop them unless I freeze them with my powers and hide them.

-You’re right -Peridot got up from Lapis’ bed reluctantly and exited the blue gem’s chamber while she followed. After checking that there was no one around both gems hugged and kissed passionately to enjoy their last moments together.

Within two days, Pink Diamond’s royal ship and many others from her court will depart for Homeworld to Earth.

-I love you, Lapis.

-I love you too, Peridot.

The technician took a bit of time to break the hug and started walking back to her workplace, not without smiling at her lover one more time. The blue gem returned the gesture lovingly.


End file.
